


Good Boys

by knr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Step-parents, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt was stolen from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkyfics/"> Kinkyfics</a> followers' prompts.]<br/>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt! John waking up in the middle of the night to discover hubby Derek fucking their son right there in bed next to him. And, well, he had been encouraging Stiles to try and “bond” with his new step-father, so he can’t really complain. He doesn’t have to join in (though I wouldn’t complain) but he’s got to be encouraging, ‘that’s my boys’ and all that. Mmm incest and praise kink yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that this isn't for the faint of heart, nor is it something I would ever condone in real life. That's why it's fiction. Stiles is only about eight in this fic, which is why it's in the tags it's in, so please take that into consideration. If that sort of thing skeeves you, I suggest you stop reading now. 
> 
> My askbox is also open for any of your own prompts [ here.](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask')

Derek isn't a bad guy. When he married John a few months ago, he didn't do it to get closer to Stiles like some would. He didn't intend to end up like this only months later. But, when Stiles climbed into their bed in the middle night with complaints of nightmares, Derek considered it harmless to let him stay. But now, Stiles was laying with his back flush against Derek's chest and he kept squirming back against him and trying to get comfortable. The man couldn't help the way his cock thickened pressing against Stiles' back, shutting his eyes for a second.

  
He loved John, genuinely. Loved how versatile he could be, how some nights he could dominate Derek until he was begging and others, he'd fall apart beneath Derek's hands. But.. there was something to be said about the amount of innocence Stiles held while rubbing his ass back against Derek's cock and his breath hitched in his throat. The older man lifted a hand, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. _Just one touch_ , he told himself, _how much could that hurt?_ Calloused fingers met baby soft skin as he rested his hand on Stiles' arm gently, brushing it from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder.

  
Had he come in shirtless? The realization only hit the older man when his hand didn't meet a sleeve and he realized there was nothing to remind him to stop. He swallowed, looking down at the child that laid between his husband and him. Stiles wasn't quite asleep yet, but he hardly reacted apart from a yawn and a sleepy mumble of 'that feels good' before stretching out and shifting back against Derek again obliviously. Derek swallowed over the growing pit in the back of his throat as his arm wrapped around Stiles, hand trailing along the boy's collarbone and down over the soft bud of each nipple. He lingered there for a second, palm covering one and Stiles was small enough that his middle finger could dance over the other.

  
He should stop; the thought is repeating in his mind like a skipping record as he twists Stiles' nipple gently, feeling it harden ever to slightly between his fingertips and he's throbbing against his son's back. Before he can stop himself, his hand is moving down further, but he stops at the waistband of Stiles' fleece batman pajama pants. He could stop now; he hasn't _really_ done anything, right? Derek could stop now and nothing would change. But he can't stop himself, can't stop slipping his fingers beneath the pants slowly and _oh god_ , he's not wearing underwear.

  
Derek can hear his own pulse race, thudding wildly in his ears when he's met with more skin and his palm covers Stiles' whole small cock. This finally gets the kid's attention, though he hardly does much more outside of looking down at the arm that disappears past the wrist into his pants but he blinks slowly, like he's not really surprised, nor is he really all that bothered by it. Save for the moment Derek freezes in shock, waiting for Stiles to react, he moves his hand further between his legs still until he finds the line of Stiles' ass and the low moan of desperation seeps from his lips before he can stop it.

  
His gaze flicks to his husband, but John is still sleeping sound on his side with his back to them. Derek inhaled a sharp breath, pressing a gentle kiss against Stiles' shoulder as he pulled his hand away. "That's a good boy," He murmured, and he knows he's past the point of no return but it doesn't matter because he needs _more_. Derek reached down, pushing Stiles' pants down so that they bunch around his thighs before letting his hand smooth over the small curve of the boy's ass. He barks a shallow breath like he's been punched in the gut, because this is bad enough but all he can think is _more_. Tongue swiping out over dry lips, he moves a hand against the line of Stiles' ass and his middle finger finds Stiles' hole and Derek almost chokes.

  
It's tiny, and he can't stop himself from pressing even with his dry finger. He barely gets his fingertip inside before Stiles is squirming, and Derek pulls away just as quickly. "Here, baby boy," He whispered, slipping his index finger and middle finger into Stiles' mouth. The boy doesn't question it - Derek knows he still sucks his thumb on particularly stressful nights - and he sucks lazily against the fingers, still half asleep but it's enough to have the older man biting back a moan as he slips his ring finger into his mouth as well.

  
By the time Derek pulls his hand away, it's coated in a layer of Stiles' spit and he quickly drops it down once more to press his middle finger at Stiles' hole. "Shhh, it'll help you sleep." Derek whispers and moves his other hand to Stiles abdomen to hold him in place as he fucks one finger inside him slowly and Stiles just sighs, curling his knees up a little. "Daddy?" He murmured lazily, but Derek just kisses his shoulder again soothingly as he works him open with one finger, until it's two, then three.

  
"You're doing so good, baby," Derek whispers against his ear as he nibbles at his earlobe gently, scissoring three fingers open inside Stiles as he stretches him still. Stiles is tiny for his age but god, he takes all of this so well that for a second, Derek can't help but wonder if John has ever done this with him. He shrugs it off without a second thought as he takes his own cock out of his pants, hanging just over the waistband of his pants as he strokes himself. Derek wet it with his own spit, heart racing as he lined the tip of his cock up with Stiles' hole. It's still a stretch, even after his fingers, and Derek can feel the resistance as the head of his cock pops past the ring of muscle.

  
Stiles gasps, eyes wide, but besides that, he remains still for Derek, even wiggling his hips a bit and he's got to know what he's doing, somehow. Derek takes his time in pulling Stiles back against him, fucking into him a couple inches each time until he finally manages to bottom out and his hand doesn't cover Stiles' mouth fast enough to muffle the yelp of surprise as Derek fills him. The older man goes rigid, eyes blown wide when he feels the bed shift under John's weight, who's turning over to look at them.

  
With sleep in his eyes, it takes him a moment to register what's happening but the look on Derek's face is adorable; like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. John takes a moment, to wake up and to take in the way Stiles was pressed back against Stiles. It isn't hard to know what's happening, but it's probably Derek's face that gives it away the most. John raises a brow, gaze shifting back and forth between Stiles' half-lidded daze and Derek's look of horror, before finally leaning forward and kissing his son's forehead gently.

  
"Are you being a good boy for daddy Derek, son?" John's voice is a tone Derek has never had the opportunity to hear, some combination of a gentle father and a seductive _man_. Derek is still for a moment, slowly realizing the arrangement, so to speak, between Stiles and John before his hips are rocking once more. But, this time, his eyes are glued to John as he keeps an arm around Stiles, fucking into him slowly. John leans over Stiles, resting a hand on his husband's jaw before kissing him slowly. "Next time, wake me up. I want to at least watch." He murmurs against Derek's lips, biting Derek's lip as a little warning that it isn't optional before leaning back and kissing Stiles mouth softly.

  
"You're so good, aren't you, baby boy?" John runs his fingers through Stiles' hair, taking in the sight of flushed skin and parted lips as he leaned back against Derek. "Are you hungry, sweetheart?" John waits for a moment, and Stiles just nods with sleepy eyes and parts his lips a bit more, opening his mouth wide. The oldest of them moves to kneel on the bed, pushing his own pillows out of the way and onto the floor as he unbuttons the front of his pajama pants, pulling his cock through the hole. Derek watches wide eyed as John presses Stiles' mouth open even further with the head of his cock, fucking into his mouth slowly. "Just like that, baby. You're doing so good.." He whispers, voice going dark.

  
Stiles' eyes drift shut as he suckles at his daddy's cock, a hand reaching up to hold it like a bottle. John reaches a hand down to tweak at Stiles' nipple as he rocks his hips in sync with Derek's own thrusts, going as deep as he can until he feels his son's body lurch with the need to gag before pulling back. Derek is throbbing inside of Stiles, bodies flush together as he quickens his pace a bit. "I'm close," He whispers, lifting his gaze to meet his husband's with wide eyes. He licks over his lips, pausing for a second before raising both eyebrows. "Can I come inside him?" Derek asks John, who only nods quickly, moving a hand to Stiles' hair and tangling his fingers in it as he matches Derek's pace once more.

  
It's Derek that comes first, hips stuttering to a stop as he slams deep into Stiles and chokes out a moan with his face buried against Stiles' neck. He lifts his head, taking John's free hand in his own and guiding it to his mouth. Derek sucks at John's fingers quietly, working him there as he goes soft between Stiles' legs. John exhales a low moan, almost something of a growl as he fucks Stiles' face, forcing his fingers deeper into John's mouth. "Both my boys," He murmurs, head tipping back. "So fucking good for me." John doesn't take long; he could blame it on waking up hard and already being hard but he doesn't.

  
Derek moves to turn Stiles' head toward him once John pulls out and he's swallowed all he can, licking a few drops of come that have dribbled out of his mouth and down the corners of his lips. John just smiles and lays down once more, pulling both of them closer and murmuring over and over, "Good boys. Such good boys for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. Again, if you have something you'd like to see, toss it in [ here.](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask')


End file.
